My Baby Doll Sakura
by Naminasai
Summary: Nii-san jaga boneka ini ya../ Buat apa? Aku nggak suka boneka apalagi boneka ini jelek./ Kalau gitu kita nggak akan ketemu lagi./ Sakura-chan jangan ngomong begitu./ Tapi aku serius Nii-san.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**.  
**

**Terinspirasi dari manga karya Takamiya Satoru  
**

**Heaven's Will  
**

**.  
**

**Warning !  
**

**Typo, OOC, Gaje, Bahasa amburadul, dan warning-warning lainnya  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**My Baby Doll Sakura  
**

_...  
_

_Nii-san jaga boneka ini ya.._

_Buat apa? Aku nggak suka boneka apalagi boneka ini jelek._

_Kalau gitu kita nggak akan ketemu lagi_

_Sakura-chan jangan ngomong begitu._

_Tapi aku serius Nii-san._

"Akh.."

Lagi-lagi mimpi yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya. Mimpi yang sama sekali tak ingin kuingat lagi.  
Tapi kenapa mimpi itu masih saja datang mengganggu tidurku.

Badanku rasanya lemas sekali karena bangun dengan terkejut, mataku pun jadi sulit terpejam kembali karena aku enggan bermimpi hal itu lagi. Aku takut memimpikannya tapi aku juga tak ingin mimpi itu hilang.

Akhirnya aku beringsut mencari saklar lampu dan menyalakannya.

Kutatap boneka bayi yang ada di atas meja, dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku masih menjaganya, Sakura…." ucapku pelan.

Boneka bayi bergaun putih dan berukuran hampir sama seperti bayi asli dengan mata hijau dan berambut pirang pendek, selalu memperlihatkan wajah tersenyum ceria persis seperti Sakura, adik perempuanku satu-satunya.

Aku melirik jam weker di meja, benar saja masih jam 02:00 AM.

Tapi sepertinya menunggu jam 6 pagi masih terlalu lama.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Mataku sama sekali tidak mau terpejam.

.

- My Baby Doll Sakura -

.

"Hoaaam…." sudah beberapa kali aku menguap selama pelajaran Sejarah Jepang.

Ya, hari ini Kakashi-_sensei_ mengajar tentang cerita rakyat Jepang

"Kamu kenapa? Apa kamu habis meronda lagi, _Baka_?"

Aku menjitak kepala Naruto, seenaknya saja menyebutku '_Baka_'. Kalau aku saja _baka_ berarti dia apa?

"Auw.. sakit tahu." katanya sambil meringis.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah teman sebangkuku yang memang laki-laki unik.

Tidak ada laki-laki yang berambut mirip durian percis sepertinya, dan yang membuatnya unik adalah tanda lahir di kedua pipinya yang berbentuk seperti kumis kucing.

"Uzumaki-_san_, Uchiha-_san_, harap Tenang!" bentak Kakashi-_sensei_

"_Sumimasen_." ucap kami membungkukkan badan.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kamu bacakan cerita rakyat tentang _Kaguya hime no monogatari, _Uchiha-_san_."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku ke arah Naruto

Sekarang malah Naruto yang tertawa puas karena ia lolos dari pilihan Kakashi-_sensei _untuk membacakan cerita.

Untungnya waktu cepat berlalu dan tak terasa sudah waktunya buat pulang, betapa semangatnya diriku saat-saat ini.

Aku berjalan santai menuju gerbang depan sekolah tentunya dengan Naruto. Habis mau bagaimana lagi, teman dekatku kan hanya dia.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil namaku dengan suara khasnya.

"Sasuke-_KUUN_.." teriaknya dari kejauhan.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yamanaka Ino, perempuan berambut kuning pucat ini sangat rajin menyapaku setiap kita bertemu ketika pulang sekolah. Sebenarnya kita sekelas tapi anehnya dia hanya akrab denganku di luar kelas.

"_Konnichiwa _Yamanaka-_san_." salamku sambil tersenyum.

Mukanya merona merah tapi ia kembali mengontrol emosinya, "_Haik_, _Konnichiwa_. Ngomong-ngomong jangan panggil aku Yamanaka-_san_, cukup Ino-_chan_ juga tidak apa-apa." katanya semakin mendekatkan badannya denganku.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Selain dengan Sakura, aku tidak terbiasa memanggil perempuan dengan panggilan –_chan_.

"Sasuke, ayo kita kencan!" ajaknya dengan spontan mengandeng tanganku.

Naruto yang memang dari awal tidak menyukai Ino mendorong bahu Ino supaya sedikit menjauh dan aku bisa berjalan dengan bebas.

"Sudahlah Naruto. Gomen Yamanaka-_san, _aku tidak bisa."

"Sasuke-_kun_ mau kemana?" tanya Ino membentangkan tangannya untuk menghalangi jalanku dan Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu." kata Naruto ketus.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu tapi pada Sasuke."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya seakan di pikirannya terukir ada-apa-dengan-perempuan-satu-ini.

"Kami akan ke rumahku, kamu mau ikut?" tawarku yang membuat Naruto semakin kesal.

Ino mengangguk keras, "Tentu saja mau."

Di rumah….

"_Tadaima_." seruku ketika kita memasuki ruang depan rumahku.

"Ah, sudah pulang rupanya." ucap wanita dari dalam dapur yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suara _Okaa-san_.

"_K__aa-san_, kami akan ke kamar ya.."

Kami langsung menuju tangga ke kamarku yang memang ada di lantai dua.

"Hwaa… kamar Sasuke-_kun_ untuk anak lelaki rapi sekali." teriak Ino ketika memasuki kamarku dan melihat sekeliling.

Naruto seperti biasa, langsung merebahkan diri ke lantai, sementara itu aku membereskan tas sekolah.

"Kyaa… Sasuke-_kun _kan laki-laki, masa ada boneka bayi?" tanya Ino saat melihat boneka itu diatas meja dan mengangkat boneka itu ke atas.

"Itu punya adikku Sakura." ujarku pelan sambil berjalan keluar.

Ino masih asyik menimang boneka bayi itu dan membereskan rambut boneka yang mulai kusut.

"Oiya, ngomong-ngomong dimana adikmu, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya setelah aku berada di ambang pintu.

Deg, pertanyaan itu menyesakkan dadaku, perlahan-lahan aku mengatur nafasku sampai aku merasa lega.

_...  
_

_Nii-san dimana bonekanya?_

_Aku buang._

_Sasuke-nii, Jahat !_

_Sakura-chan…._

_Apa Nii-san sudah tidak sayang lagi sama aku?_

_Bukan begitu, tapi…_

_Aku sayang Nii-san_

_.  
_

_.  
_

"Sasuke-_kun_? Kamu nggak kenapa-napa kan?" tanya Ino setelah tersadar bahwa sedari tadi aku melamun.

"Sakura sudah lama meninggal." ucapku datar.

Terlihat raut wajah Ino yang asalnya ceria menjadi berubah sebelum akhirnya aku menutup pintu kamar dan menuju dapur.

Setelah selesai membuat minuman, aku kembali lagi ke kamar dan membuka pintu.

"Aku sudah buatkan jus untuk kalia… Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku pada Naruto.

Naruto mengguncang-guncang tubuh Ino yang terdiam duduk dengan mata kosong yang terus mengucurkan air mata.

"Aku tidak tahu, terakhir kali aku lihat dia menjerit sebelum akhirnya seperti ini." jelas Naruto.

"Yamanaka-_san_… dengar ini aku, Sasuke." kataku berusaha menyadarkan Ino.

"_Nii_…_saaan_.." irihnya pelan.

_Nii-san_? Ia memanggilku _Nii-san_? Jangan-jangan…

"Aku harus memanggil _Kaa-san._"

Aku berlari menuruni tangga secepat yang kubisa, ini sudah menjadi keahlianku karena tiap pagi aku melakukannya.

"_Kaa-san_? _Kaa-san_ dimana?" tanyaku mencari _Okaa-san_ yang tadi ada di dapur.

Kucari di seluruh ruangan tapi tak ada sosok _Okaa-san_ disana.

...

_Hiks..hiks.. kenapa dibuang?_

_Nanti aku bisa belikan lagi yang lebih bagus._

_Tapi ini beda Nii-san.._

_Beda apanya? _

_Karena aku nggak akan bisa ketemu Nii-san lagi_

_.  
_

_.  
_

"Sasuke-_kun.._ Yamanaka-_san_ terus memanggilmu, cepatlah kesini!" teriak Naruto dari atas.

Aku memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan ini tanpa _Okaa-san_ dan kembali ke kamarku.

Ino masih menangis saat aku masuk ke kamar, "Kumohon Sakura-_chan_.. jangan ganggu Ino." kataku memeluk Ino yang menangis semakin keras.

Ino tiba-tiba terjatuh dan pingsan, untung saja aku dapat menangkapnya.

Tunggu, apa yang kukatakan? Sakura? Apa mungkin ini roh Sakura?

Setelah beberapa jam, Ino terbangun. Aku menyodorkan minuman padanya supaya dia sedikit tenang.

"Kamu harus ceritakan kepadaku sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sakura !"

"Aku tidak mungkin menceritakannya, Yamanaka-san.. itu terlalu menyakitkan."

"Tapi lebih menyakitkan lagi kalau kamu terus menyimpannya." Naruto buka suara.

Aku pun menyerah dan memilih untuk menceritakannya pada mereka berdua.

_**Flashback ON**_

_"Okaa-san, dimana Sakura-chan?" saat aku liat di rumah sepi dari celotehan anak berumur 9 tahun itu._

_"Oh, dia sedang main keluar. Memangnya ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Okaa-san yang curiga karena aku menanyakannya._

_Tentu saja ia sedang main dia kan masih anak-anak, kenapa aku menanyakannya? Tapi perasaanku tidak enak.  
_

_Sakura tiba-tiba datang sembari memelukku dengan sebuah boneka di tangannya._

_"Nii-san jaga boneka ini ya…" pintanya._

_Tentu saja aku kaget, aku ini laki-laki dan umurku 13, aku tidak mungkin menjaga boneka bayi di kamarku._

_"Buat apa? Aku nggak suka boneka apalagi boneka ini jelek."_

_Sakura tiba-tiba merenggut, "Aku juga nggak suka tapi… Kalau gitu kita nggak akan ketemu lagi"_

_Aneh sekali kata-katanya, aku menunduk hingga setinggi Sakura, "Sakura-chan jangan ngomong begitu."_

_"Tapi aku serius Nii-san." katanya lagi dan berlari ke keluar dengan boneka itu di tanganku._

_Boneka itu kotor dan bau lebih baik aku buang. Toh kali aja aku bisa beli untuknya yang lebih bagus tapi tanpa kusangka setelah kubuang, Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya dan terus berkata, "Aku nggak akan bisa ketemu Nii-san lagi." _

_Memang ada apa dengan boneka lusuh itu hingga Sakura tidak bisa bertemu lagi denganku?_

_Jawaban kuterima kurang dari 24 jam kemudian saat aku melihat Sakura dibawa pergi oleh teman laki-laki seusianya dan entah kenapa aku mengikutinya.  
_

_Akhirnya aku sampai di tempat penampungan air tapi sayangNYS terhalang sekat dan mereka ada disisi yang lain.  
_

_"Sakura, dimana bonekanya?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah dan ada tanda aneh di jidatnya.  
_

_"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Sakura ketus.  
_

_"Cepat katakan dimana boneka itu?" tanyanya sedikit memaksa dengan mencengkram kedua bahu Sakura.  
_

_"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu.." kali ini wajah Sakura terlihat ketakutan dan ia menangis.  
_

_"Kau menghilangkannya? KAU MENGHILANGKANNYA?"  
_

_Sakura menangis semakin keras sambil menutupi wajahnya  
_

_"Apa kau tidak tahu? Aku membuat boneka itu sangat lama untuk menyatakan suka padamu dan kamu menghilangkannya. Aku benci kamu Sakura." ucapnya.  
_

_Terlihat olehku ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau di belakangnya.  
_

_"Sakura-chan!" seruku memanggil Sakura untuk cepat pergi  
_

_"Sasuke-nii?"  
_

_Aku mulai panik tapi tak ada jalan masuk untuk menolong Sakura._

_JLEB  
_

_"AAAAAAAAAA….. Nii ~saan.." Terdengar teriakan Sakura, tapi aku masih sibuk mencari jalan masuk hingga akhirnya semuanya terlambat._

_"SAAKUURAA..!"_

_Sakura terbunuh, tubuhnya sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah dan anak laki-laki itu menghilang._

_Semua itu gara-gara aku..aku menghilangkan bonekanya. _

_Aku akan mencarinya.. aku akan menjaganya Sakura._

_**Flash Back OFF**_

Ino memandangku dengan wajah simpati, "Sakura-_san_ bilang, dia rindu pada _Nii-san_ nya. Dia berterima kasih karena mau menjaga boneka itu." ucap Ino memegang bahuku.

"Kau bisa melihat dan berbicara dengan hantu, Yamanaka-san?" tanya Naruto.

Ino menggeleng, "Tidak, sebenarnya ini baru pertama kali aku alami. Mungkin aku memang mempunyai bakat seorang cenayang."

Yah, itulah hebatnya Ino, walaupun dengan keadaan seperti ini ia tetap percaya diri.

"Apa kamu lihat sosok Sakura-_chan_?" tanyaku.

Ino meneguk segelas jus yang tadi kuberikan.

"Saat aku sedang mengangkat boneka itu keatas tiba-tiba seorang anak perempuan yang manis sudah berdiri di depanku sambil menangis. Aku menjerit melihat noda hitam di bajunya tapi anak itu malah memegang tanganku. Ia berkata kalau ia menyayangi Sasuke-_kun_, dan ingin sekali bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Sakura-_san_ juga bercerita kalau selama ini ia tinggal di dalam boneka itu karena ia ingin selalu dekat dengan Sasuke-_kun._ Walau Sasuke-_kun_ tidak bisa melihatnya ia sudah cukup senang karena bisa melihat Sasuke-_kun_."kata Ino mengakhiri ceritanya.

Tanpa terasa air mataku menetes, tapi hatiku tetap sedih. Apa Sakura masih marah padaku hingga tak mau bertemu denganku dan malah menampakan dirinya pada Ino yang bukan siapa-siapanya? Kenapa dia tak menemuiku? Aku ini _On__ii-san_ nya..

Kupeluk boneka itu erat-erat, boneka itu mempunyai bau yang sama dengan Sakura.

Angin semilir masuk ke kamarku dengan sejuknya, membuat kami bertiga terdiam sejenak.

Aku merasakan Sakura ada disini, bersamaku..

Terdengar sebuah desahan nafas di telingaku dan berbisik, "_Aku sayang sama Nii-san._"

...

_Nii-san.. Ayo berjanji !_

_Janji apa?_

_Apapun yang terjadi, kita akan selalu bersama._

_Iya aku berjanji_

_.  
_

_.  
_

* * *

Berhasil.. Berhasil.. Berhasil Hore ! *PLAAK

Setelah 77 hari Nam erami di komputer akhirnya di masukin juga

Nggak banyak basa-basi deh.

Nam minta kritik dan saran dari senpai-senpai sekalian

Mau FLAME pun Nam terima

sebelumnya

Arigatou minna ^-^

**Berpikir untuk RnR**


End file.
